


My Love, A Wimp

by Akinasky



Series: SterekWeek 17/18 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Ceremonies, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Inevitable OC's, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sterekweek 2017, sterekalphaemissary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: They have been waiting for this day, moving towards it for such a long time. Finally Stiles would be formally asking to be Derek's Emissary. That does not come without a little bit of anxiety from the human.





	My Love, A Wimp

Stiles was pacing and it didn’t look like it was going to stop anytime soon. Derek looked over at the clock and sighed. They were going to be late, they were already late and Stiles wasn’t even dressed yet. He was still in his robe from taking a shower. And this wasn’t a t-shirt and skinny jeans affair; it was going to take a little longer for him to get ready. Then again, this was an important occasion.

One of the most important in his life, apparently that was enough to send Stiles into an anxiety attack which he hadn’t seen the likes of for years but in the last two weeks, there had been three different occasions where Derek had to hold the human and talk him down from the panic.

“Stiles,” he snarled but couldn’t help the stupid fondness that seeped in and made the fierceness completely useless, “You need to calm down.”

“You calm down Derek!” Stiles snapped, gesticulating madly as he continued to pace back and forth.

Derek’s eyebrows rose in surprise, Stiles frequently snarled and snapped because he’d spent to many years with wolves but this wasn’t anger or the brewing of a fight about Derek telling him what to do again. This was fear, an acrid scent on the air making the room difficult for Derek to stay in. He hated that smell especially when it was Stiles smelling like that, it choked him and made him want to run even after all these years.

But he wouldn’t run. For Stiles. He would stay for Stiles always.

“If you hadn’t noticed, Stiles, I am calm. I’m wondering why you aren’t?”

“Oh you know,” he gestured madly and slamming his knuckles into the door. Derek winced at the sharp sound and the hiss of momentary pain that followed as Stiles continued, “No reason really! I’m just pledging myself to you for the rest of your life. That’s all! Why are you calm? Huh! Answer that, Sourwolf!”

“Because we already did that, this is just an overdue formality.”

“A formality that includes traditions that I am going to fuck up and visiting werewolf packs that are going to take one look at me and think that you could do so much better than the likes of me. I’m going to trip, aren’t I? Why do they have to be here anyway?”

Derek walked forward, resolutely stepping into Stiles’s path and easily caught the human when he barreled into the werewolf’s chest with an audible ‘oomph’. Stiles glared and tried to push around him but Derek held fast, his hand sliding up the lean chest and over the neck where he cupped Stiles’s jaw gently. The pulse of the human’s blood and the beat of his heart was a welcome comfort to Derek now, especially when he figured out that the erratic beat had nothing to do with some horrible disease, it was just normal for the other man. He leaned in close and Stiles tilted his head back enough to meet in a gentle kiss.

It wasn’t their first and it wouldn’t be the last.

They weren’t new after all.

When Derek was on the run and the FBI was closing in on him, Stiles easily got around them and took Derek away and hid him in a safe house he knew about. One that he easily hacked his way into after some training from Danny, much to Derek’s delight. The story they told in Beacon Hills was nothing more than a farce to hide what happened in that safe house.

Stiles was yelling at him about the video and everything even while Derek couldn’t stop smiling. He couldn’t stop because this idiotic human came after him, no one had ever done that and he’d been so grateful. He just knew he didn’t have to be alone anymore because Stiles was there offering something like friendship. In anger, Stiles just shoved Derek and some how they ended up kissing and they have been working everything else out ever since.

That was five years ago.

After Beacon Hills and the Hunters and that weird fear thing that turned him to stone, Stiles went back to DC and Derek went with him. They figured a way around the warrant for his arrest, people mysteriously confessed to murders and after six months Derek was a free man again. Stiles told Lydia what happened before they left and they parted as friends.

In between cramming for his internship, weapons training and operations exercises, they had a relationship and Stiles trained with Deaton. He researched everything he could get his grabby hands on because Derek needed help because he was an alpha again.

It had been a weird confluence of events, an alpha coming to DC and seeking to turn unwitting FBI students into some sort of werewolf fight squad. Stiles figured it out, of course, and Derek went after the alpha much to Stiles’s dismay because he went alone. Just because Stiles was human and he didn’t have healing had never stopped Stiles from fighting, Derek didn’t want him to get hurt which is exactly what he told the young man. Didn’t stop the human from frothing in anger for being left behind. They fought about that for three days after, despite the fact that Derek killed the Alpha and regained his lost status.

Ever since then, they have been moving towards this day.

They had bonded over the past pain and companionship, they had built something in the present and now they were making another decision for their future.

Derek pressed another kiss to Stiles’s mouth, pulled back just enough to whisper, “You have nothing to worry about. You know the words, the ceremony better than I do. You were so concerned you were going to screw it up. And you are not going to. Though if we don’t get dressed, we’re going to be late.”

Stiles’s gaze snapped away from Derek’s warm expression and cursed when he saw the clock. He immediately started pulling off the robe and rushed over to the ‘Harry Potter Robe’ (Stiles’s words) he had to wear for the ceremony and barely remembered to put on his suit shirt and slacks underneath.

As much as the human going commando during the ceremony would delight Derek to no end, it would also distract him, much like the flashes of skin was doing now. Derek thankfully was already dressed in the ceremonial robe; red to match his alpha eyes while Stiles was wearing black.

“You sure you want to do this?” Stiles panted as he grabbed his shoes and headed for the door.

Derek just shrugged, “Stiles, I already married you, mated to you. Why would I stop at that when you could be my Emissary too?”

Stiles flailed exasperated, “That’s personal stuff, the Emissary stuff is about balance and politics and all that stuff and you’ve seen how clumsy I am for the last five plus years.”

Derek leaned close and rubbed his nose up the side of his mate’s neck and smiled when Stiles immediately tilted and opened himself to Derek’s scent marking. “Yeah, I trust you more than I could ever trust anyone. We have betas, we have a pack, and I need you by my side. In every way possible. In every way, my love.”

“And what about the whole mate not usually being an Emissary thing because I won’t be able to stand separate. I won’t be able to stand up and maintain the balance if you or our pack is at risk? I will kick all the ass and politics is going to fly out the window.”

Derek took a deep breath and stared into Stiles’s eyes, wanting what he said to come out clearly. Before starting he also pressed one of Stiles hands into his throat until the human caught on and found his artery. It was a method that Stiles learned in the FBI. He started, “I trust you with my life, the lives of our pack and even the relationship between packs. I’m not worried about the balance and you have never really been a star pupil for Deaton when it comes to politics versus pack safety, but you have always been the Emissary I needed. The only one I ever wanted.”

Stiles nodded and they pushed through the door while the human struggled into his shoes. They headed outside into the back yard of the rebuilt Hale house, where they called home. Stiles had purposefully chosen this territory to train in the field, he would be traveling some but for the most part they were home again and surprisingly Scott had opened his arms to the returning Hale Pack. They now shared Beacon Hills and the surrounding territory, including the Ito pack’s land, which sadly sat vacant until they claimed it.

The set up was very simple as tradition dictated. It wasn’t like their wedding, with an aisle and a minster at the front. It was a circle with their people surrounding them.

Scott was there with his fledgling pack; Liam and Theo as well as Lydia, Malia, Mason and Cory. The Sheriff was there, looking just as proud as when he watched Stiles walk to graduate (High school and college), just as proud as when Stiles and Derek exchanged their vows about a year ago. Stiles had been belligerently serious about waiting for a while before they did something so permanent because of how they met and danced around each other but the love they found in each other had only grown and changed with them.

So he’d finally said yes after repeated proposals from the werewolf. There was a ridiculous one where he proposed at a Mets game and Stiles waved it off as a joke, much to the audience’s displeasure. Stiles said yes then kicked Derek out of their bed for three days. Derek couldn’t help but laugh despite the fight. Then when he finally said yes it came after a special proposal from Derek, _‘Just shut it and marry me you idiot, before I change my mind.’_

Derek smiled now thinking about how Stiles said yes like it was the first time with flowers and chocolates. They told the other story for the most part.

Chris Argent, Melissa McCall and Lydia’s mother were also in attendance as well as Parrish and a good contingent of the deputies who were in the know. Most of the lawn was taken up of several alphas and their pack contingent, each with their own emissary. This declaration they were making to each other was just the final step in a journey that they had been on for years, maybe even since that day in the preserve when Derek and Stiles first met. They were here to show the other alphas that they were worth the respect of other alphas.

Stiles considered it his personal goal to get the Hale name back, to give it back the legacy of Talia Hale and now they were here. Derek didn’t know he could be so grateful to another living creature, he didn’t know he could love so freely and safely as he did with Stiles and this last step was more than welcome, despite the anxiety Stiles was struggling with.

Deaton stood in the center of the clearing and just as they walked over to the man, Derek’s gaze passed over his pack and smiled slightly, his chest almost full to bursting. Cora was there, not a constant in his life but she’d promised to be here, returning from South America just for these final days for the ceremony. Isaac and Jackson were standing side by side, leaning just slightly into each other. They were still the most jumpy of his betas, having only coming into the fold in the last six months so despite the familiarity of their alpha; they still struggled with the others.

With Jackson came Ethan who was by far one of the best enforcers Derek had ever known. He was power hidden in subtly and smiles and Jackson was all brash idiocy to hide his intellect. They made a great team. Stiles had found them and brought them home. Standing next to Isaac was Kira though she wasn’t a full time member of the gang, she still traveled with the other kitsunes but anytime she was near, they invited her into the fold, allowing their connection to strengthen the bonds between the werewolves and the kitsunes. Now, those foxes didn’t have to fear these wolves. Her presence here was an unexpected gift.

And then there were the ones left in the wake of an insane alpha, those who were changed against their will but had become Derek’s chance for redemption after Boyd and Erica. All three were also FBI cadets; they had known Stiles from his internship and around campus. And in the arms of one of them was a small child, one who held out her arms towards Derek and Stiles who both smiled at her.

Denali Stilinski-Hale was the newest member of their pack. An omega they found through the supernatural grapevine, trying desperately to not be outed in an orphanage. Before Derek even knew what was happening, he’d called Stiles and the human had surprisingly said yes to take her in. They couldn’t adopt her yet and it would be an expensive endeavor but from the first moment of seeing her Stiles and Derek both knew she was theirs.

 _Family. Pack. Stiles._ Derek thought as he turned back to Stiles and Deaton and enjoying the feeling of anticipation for this moment.

They stood still as Deaton wound a thread around and through their clasped hands. Deaton spoke the words of tradition and ceremony. “Thank you for joining us today, Alpha McCall, Alpha Neilson and Alpha Jacobs thank you all for joining the Hale pack for this wondrous occasion. Thank you to everyone who have come to be a part of this, having humans and supernatural creatures working together is a gift to not many alphas get during their time in power. I am sure that Alpha Hale and Alpha McCall both appreciate the gift that is.”

Derek nodded, smiling towards the Sheriff and the deputies.

“Now, to speak the words. Are you ready Stiles? Derek?”

They nodded, Derek watched as Stiles took a deep breath and nodded.

Then he spoke the words the Spark had been practicing for weeks, “Derek Hale, I stand before you, requesting to stand at your side as your Emissary. I ask you for the right and responsibility to help in every way for the rest of your life. I ask in humility and delight.”

Derek smiled at the word, he should have stopped at ‘humility’ but this was Stiles. There were a few chuckles around the backyard but it wasn’t enough to knock Deaton out of his flow, “Thank you, and Derek?”

“Mieczyslaw ‘Stiles’ Stilinski, with pride I say yes to your request. I can see no other worthy to stand at my side for the Hale Pack.” The words came from his lips and he felt the pull of magic and tradition in the air.

He knew part of it was because Stiles was a Spark and he was able to access it, and sense things that normal humans couldn’t but mostly this was just the supernatural aspect of pack. Just enough magic in werewolves to bind them all together and as Stiles pledged his life to bringing balance to the Hale Pack for the gift of standing next to his alpha Derek took a deep breath and tried to ignore the itching in his eyes that warned of tears trying to escape.

“With these witnesses, I welcome Alpha Hale to bond to his Emissary Stilinski.”

Derek took a deep breath and held out his free hand and took Stiles’s other hand and pulled him closer. They had talked about this many times, the bite was the final part of the process and its intent was to bind them to each other, not to turn Stiles into a werewolf.

They had a contract about bites that turned him into a werewolf. A legit contract because Stiles couldn’t handle not knowing, it actually wasn’t unheard of in werewolf packs that had human family members. Some sort of pre-written agreement that said under what circumstances someone could bite them. Stiles laid out so many scenarios; Derek figured the contract could have masqueraded as a novel.

Stiles’s hand wavered a little before his face hardened into determination and Derek shifted enough to bring his sharpened teeth to the front, but not all of them. It was a part of the tradition, to show that an alpha had enough control to earn the right to an emissary. Derek practiced this almost as much as Stiles had practiced the right words. He’d bit his lips open more times than he could count and Stiles would wipe away the blood and tell him to try again.

He slipped the thin wrist in between his teeth and worried the skin for a second before he imagined the bond between them, could see it getting stronger. As quickly as he could he bit down while his other hand tightened and seeped away the pain so the only thing Stiles would feel was the bond snapping into place and the inevitable luxurious pleasure they heard was a possibility. He felt it too, more potent because they were sexually active, bound to one another by pack bonds and mating bonds.

Stiles whimpered just as Derek pulled away and Deaton covered the wound while he was shaking off the euphoria. Derek’s face returned to completely human and looked back towards Stiles, his pupils were blown with pleasure, his scent fizzing and bouncing between discomfort and arousal. Too bad they had this party to attend, to schmooze with the other packs; otherwise he would leave with his mate now and answer the call Stiles’s body was sending.

As it was he gripped Stiles’s hand gently as they finished their ceremony and then the pack was invited forward to place their hands on Stiles and Derek. The Alpha took Denali, hugged his betas and then they were converged on by the others and the party really started.

Stiles was his Emissary, after eight years he was finally where he belonged. In a position of respect befitting his intelligence and power and for some amazing reason he picked Derek to stand next to. A gift he would never take for granted.

He leaned close to his husband, kissing Stiles on the cheek. His Emissary reached over and ruffled Denali’s hair before he pressed a kiss to Derek’s mouth, “You’re happy, I can feel it,” he whispered. Derek smiled back and nodded.

“I am, because we’re here finally. After everything, we finally made it here. And you didn’t even trip on the robe.”

“Shut up. We were always going to be here Sourwolf,” Stiles said, looping his arm around Derek’s shoulders and giving him a negligent side hug that meant more than any public display of affection because that kind of thing happened all the time between them. Then the others interrupted their moment and the music started.

Stiles let himself be dragged off by Deaton and one of the other Emissaries, leaving Derek with a wink and a smirk while their pack converged on Derek with congratulations.

Yeah, they were always going to get here.

It just seemed like a long time coming.

**Author's Note:**

> So, almost no one is going to get the joke with the title but it comes from The Pirate Movie and I thought it fit with the semi silliness of the piece.


End file.
